warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Honeyfern
|namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Honeykit Honeypaw Honeyfern |familyt = Mate: Father: Mother: Brother: Sisters: |familyl = Berrynose (Formerly) Brackenfur Sorreltail Molepaw Poppyfrost, Cinderheart |mentor = Sandstorm |apps = None |livebooks = Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise |deadbooks = The Fourth Apprentice }} Honeyfern is a slender, dappled light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight : Honeykit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur during the badger raid on the camp, along with her brother Molekit and her two sisters Poppykit and Cinderkit. Cinderpelt, the ThunderClan medicine cat, dies trying to protect Sorreltail while kitting. Sunset :Honeykit makes minor appearances as one of the youngest kits in the Clan. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Honeypaw becomes Sandstorm's apprentice in the time between ''Sunset ''and ''The Sight. She is first seen sharing tongues with her sisters, Cinderpaw and Poppypaw, by the Halfrock. They remind Hollykit of her mother, Sorreltail. :When the RiverClan medicine cat Mothwing and her apprentice Willowpaw arrive, Honeypaw yowls the alarm. She's ashamed, because she hadn't known it was them, but Sandstorm tells her she did the right thing. :She is seen later play-fighting with Poppypaw outside the apprentices' den, right before Hollykit, Lionkit, and Jaykit are made apprentices. :Honeypaw is the only one still asleep in the apprentices' den on Jaypaw's second day as an apprentice. He leaves the den, because he didn't want to hear her tell him all the "exciting" duties she had that day. :The night of the Gathering, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw stay behind, and Lionpaw finds it odd, considering that Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, and Mousepaw, who aren't Clanborn, are all going. :Honeypaw is on the dawn patrol the day after Graystripe returns with his new mate, Millie, seen following Sandstorm, Spiderleg, and Mousepaw out the thorn barrier. When she gets back, she is one of the cats that is clustered around Graystripe and Millie when Leafpool and Hollypaw go to check on them. :Honeypaw is on the dawn patrol, with Graystripe and Sandstorm the day that Hollypaw decides to train as a warrior instead of becoming a medicine cat. :Honeypaw is seen on the night of the Gathering, talking to Cinderpaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw. When Cinderpaw wonders aloud if Blackstar would mention anything about the border skirmish, Honeypaw bets that ShadowClan never spoke of their defeats. :Honeypaw is last seen crossing the tree-bridge with Sandstorm to go back home, right behind Firestar and Squirrelflight. ''Dark River :Honeypaw is first seen going on the dawn patrol with Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Hazelpaw. :Honeypaw continues her training. She appears to have a liking toward Lionpaw. When Ashfur gets frustrated with Lionpaw for missing some prey, Honeypaw defends him. However, Lionpaw refuses it, thus missing another vole. :It was confirmed by Erin Hunter that she might have had a crush on "the golden apprentice." Outcast :Honeypaw is seen training with Lionpaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw, while Berrynose is on guard. She later reveals to Hollypaw that she was in love with Berrynose. When Honeypaw announces this to her, Hollypaw wonders how Honeypaw could like the arrogant warrior, and how she could already be thinking of mates when they weren't even warriors yet. :Later on, Honeypaw goes hunting with Sandstorm, Hollypaw, and Brambleclaw. Near the WindClan border, they pick up the scent of cats, and Hollypaw and Honeypaw are sent to run back to camp to warn Firestar. Eclipse :Honeypaw is first seen sunning herself with Cinderpaw and Poppypaw. Icepaw pads over, and Honeypaw asks if that was her first catch, and Icepaw confirms this. : :Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw are spying on the assessment of Honeypaw and her sisters, Cinderpaw and Poppypaw. They comment on how nervous Honeypaw looked. She is shocked and upset when Cinderpaw reinjures her leg. :She gains her warrior name, Honeyfern. When she is granted her name, she is only looking at Berrynose, seeming that she only cares for his approval. When Hollypaw and Lionpaw realize that, they stop cheering for her. It is mentioned that she is always following and mooning over Berrynose, and she doesn't realize how arrogant he is. During the battle with WindClan, Jaypaw finds her and Sorreltail losing a fight against two RiverClan warriors who came to help WindClan. Jaypaw saves them, although Sorreltail twists her paw. Long Shadows :Honeyfern gets greencough and is moved to the abandoned Twoleg nest, where she watches over Daisy's sick daughter, Rosekit. When Firestar gets infected with greencough, he looses a life and Honeyfern is one of the cats gathered around him, watching helplessly as well as some of the Clan cats and all the sick cats. :Later, she tries to feed a mouse to Briarkit, but the kit refuses to eat it, wanting milk and her mother Millie, who is seriously sick with greencough. Sunrise :Honeyfern and Berrynose are now mates. They appear together, sharing tongues near Lionblaze on a patch of warm rocks. Both of them are discussing kits and sound hopeful they would have kits of their own. Suddenly, she and Lionblaze notice a snake slithering across the camp, about to bite Briarkit. Before Lionblaze can do anything, Honeyfern bravely dives for the kit, sweeping the kit aside, and the the snake bites her shoulder. She wails that her blood was on fire as Leafpool announces there was nothing she can do sadly, but looks mournfully at Cinderheart, most likely wishing Cinderpelt was here to help her. Leafpool stands there, and Honeyfern soon dies of the poisonous venom of the snake. Berrynose tries to comfort her in her final moments, telling her that they would have had wonderful kits and she died bravely saving Briarkit. When she is nearly dead, he tells her that they will meet again in StarClan. Lionblaze is also regretful because he knew that if he dived at the snake first, he wouldn't have gotten hurt, and he could have killed it. :Berrynose, Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Cinderheart, and Poppyfrost are the cats who sit for Honeyfern's vigil. :Her mother, Sorreltail, is horribly upset by the death of her second kit, after Molepaw, and mourns deeply. Mousefur recalls how well Honeyfern took care of her as an apprentice and that she shouldn't have died so young. Mousefur mournfully wishes it had been herself who died instead, as she and Purdy had been basking where she had been just a little while earlier. While passing Hollyleaf, Sorreltail goes to her den and hopes that she'd see Honeyfern in her dreams. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Poppyfrost dreams many times of going to the Moonpool, so that she could meet with Honeyfern, and apologize for "stealing Berrynose from her". Jayfeather follows her, but before they can leave, they are attacked by Breezepelt. Jayfeather tries to protect Poppyfrost. Honeyfern comes and helps him defeat Breezepelt and Brokenstar, from the Dark Forest, saving both of them. Honeyfern and other StarClan cats warn Jayfeather of a battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Later, she is felt by Jayfeather when Poppyfrost gives birth to Berrynose's kits, Molekit and Cherrykit. Poppyfrost was originally worried that Berrynose didn't really love her, and still loved Honeyfern instead of her. Jayfeather tries to persuade her that Berrynose does love her. After this, Honeyfern visits her and persuades her that Berrynose does love Poppyfrost, but doesn't want to lose her like he lost Honeyfern. Trivia *Honeyfern has WindClan blood because her great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *She has SkyClan blood, because her grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister.Revealed in ''Firestar's Quest, page 497 Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Berrynose (formerly):Revealed in Sunrise Father: :Brackenfur:Revealed in Sunset, page 25 Mother: :Sorreltail: Sisters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: Brother: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Niece: :Cherrykit: Uncles: :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Thornclaw: Aunts: :Brightheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reborn As Cinderheart Grandmothers: :Frostfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :Willowpelt:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 99 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Grandfather: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 247 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Cousins: :Whitewing: :Dovewing:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypool: :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Ferncloud: :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed in Into the Wild, page 226 Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Granfathers: :Thistleclaw:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 320 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Uncles: :Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Status Unknown :Ravenpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Dustpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Poppydawn:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 24 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Windflight:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 315 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verfied StarClan member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 23 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters